Awaken to Another Dream
by ARPK
Summary: It's been years sense he's been gone. She tries at a new life as a baker, but after hearing the horrible news, she's left heartbroken. But is he really dead? -Female Italy x HRE/Germany- The story of what HRE wanted things to be. /LongOneShot/


**_Note: I wrote this story while actually in Venice/Other Europe Countries, so I describe the exact feel and scenery of every place described. Also, listening to the song "Viva la Vida" or "Holy Roman Empire thinks of Chibitia" really makes up the story. And Italia is the grown up female version of Chibitia. So yeah :) Enjoy! _**

**_EDIT: I had to repost this cause it wasn't showing up D: Sorry! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em> _αωαкєη тσ αησтнєя ∂яєαм by αяρк (αкα Cєαяα) / **

* * *

><p><em>A loud thud hit the ground. Many people surrounded the sound as cheers and cries broke out.<em>

"_Did we do it?" Yelled a voice._

"_I think so! Leave the body! Let's go celebrate!"_

_The sound of the noise was a body falling. The body belong to a boy. He was called the Holy Roman Empire. _

_But-_

_He was still alive, yet he could yell it out. He wanted to scream, or make movement, but it seemed impossible. He couldn't even open his eyes. After a minute, it became silent. _

_He waited for a long period of time, till someone came and picked him up. He wanted to thank this person, but could not do so. _

_Slowly, he drifted off. He didn't know when, but he somehow did._

_. . . _

"Italia! Italia!" Whispered a voice as he shook the girl's body. The girl who laid nearly naked in the white sheets of the bed looked up. Her long brown hair reached to her waist, and her eyes were like jewels of the gods, a beautiful amber color.

She lay her head up from her cream pillow to see the owner of the voice, Romano.

"Italia! Get up! I heard someone is here to attack your home! You must leave!" Said her brother in a hush voice. Italia, who's eyes were once coated in sleep were now wide awake.

"What? Where did you hear such things?" She asked sitting up.

"I have my ways sister, now leave before who ever comes and captures you! Hurry! Get dressed!" He said as he threw her green maid outfit. She rubbed one her eyes and slowly slipped her dress on. She didn't want to leave her home. She loved it here. Although she worked hard and hated the food, she felt like Austria, her care taker, was like a father.

She tried to not cry at that thought…

"Romano! What about Hungary and Austria?" She asked suddenly worried for their safety. It was true, Romano did know just about everything.

"They'll be fine on their own. They can handle themselves." He said as he pulled out a bag and started shoving things from around the room.

"Romano… Your coming with me right?" She asked biting down her lip. He turned away, putting a dress in the bag.

"I can't sister. Not this time. But I promise, once whatever is going ends, I'll come and get you." He said as he threw her the bag. Her eyes started to tear up. She might have been a cry baby, but this was too much for her to handle, to grasp.

"Romano! I don't want to be alone!" She said as her tears fell to the sides of her cheeks. He glanced at her, and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"You won't. I'm send you to the city. It's called Venice."

"Venice?" She asked as she stifled up her tears.

"Yes. It's a city surrounded by water. I'll take you there. But after that, your on your own." He said opening the window.

"Anything else you need from here?" He asked looking to her sad face.

Italia glanced around. Clothing… Yes he got that. Painting supply…? He also put that in the bag.

"Wait a moment, I want to write a note saying thank you." She said as she found a piece of paper and parchment.

"Don't tell them where your going, got it? I'll be waiting outside. Make it quick." He said as he climbed out the window. She let out sad sigh and wrote a small letter:

_Thank You. This may be the last time you hear from me. But I wanted to say thanks for letting me listen to your music Austria. Thanks for letting me wear your clothes Hungary. Thanks for being my support when I needed it. I will miss you. Farewell._

She scribbled messily her name as held back her tears. She didn't want them to think she was weak by leaving them. She was sixteen, and she did not want them to think of her as a child any more. She was leaving them, and taking her maturity with her.

Her once childish features were gone. Her round chubby face replaced by a smooth heart face outline. Her small body grown a bit more, with slender legs and a good bust. Her eyelashes now extended nearly an inch. And she was nearly as tall as Hungary. She was definitely a dream, not that she cared. The only thing she cared about was gone for now. Maybe when it returned, she would care more.

"Well… goodbye room—"." She felt her face pale as she heard foot steps from outside the shut door. More like running. Romano once more stood besides her. She looked at him in terror. She let out a small yelp is surprise, not expecting him

"Ro—" Romano covered his sister's mouth. He slowly crept the door open less the an crack. Outside stood men with guns, pointing towards Austria.

"Now." Demanded one of the soldiers. Italia couldn't tell who it was. It was too hard to see at this time at night.

"Never." Was Austria's reply.

"Then we kill you. And your little _friends_." Said the other solider, a gun bracing his gun. Italia felt her heart rush, and not in a good way. There were going to kill her? _There were going to kill him?_

"Italia! Run!" Whispered Romano. She looked up at her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get yourself killed!" She nearly shouted as she jumped out the window. He then bursted through the door, his own gun in hand.

"Don't you dare shoot him you bastards!" He shouted.

Italia wanted to make sure her brother and Austria were okay, but she knew Romano wouldn't die. He's gone through worst…

She looked around. Her bag laid on the ground with a map. Guess he wasn't going to take her there. She didn't have time to think. She needed to run before it was too late. Before they got her too.

She picked up her bag and the map and ran. Ran as fast as she ever has. She saw the men's horses, and what seemed to be an army. For a moment, she dug through her bag to find the black cloak which had been packed.

Covering herself, she ran through the trees, making sure not to be seen. She swore she saw one man turn their head towards her and saw her. But he said nothing. Maybe he thought it was bird of sorts. She was just happy he didn't call her out.

She wasn't too far from them. She could be father. So she ran as fast as she could out by the forest. She just hopped she was going the right way, not really looking at the map.

After easily a mile of pure running, she stopped by a tree. She was out of breath, panting. She sat down by the tree and cover her face and cried. Not crying, more of sobbing. She was upset. How could this be happening? All of the wrong things always happen to her. It was always her fault. She knew those people wanted something with her. Dead.

What If they killed her Brother? Or Hungary? Or even Austria? How was she going to live with herself?

What if everyone single person she had ever love, was gone? Forever? She would never be able to talk, sing, laugh with them again. Ever. The fun times they shared would only be remembered and obtained by one. She could never share the feelings they all felt again. Gone. All of it. Forever.

She cried more into her knees. She could stay there for a very long time, releasing her tears. But she wasn't that weak was she?

No.

"I'm stronger then that!" She said out loud, standing up. She brushed herself off. When her love came back, she must be strong.

'_He promised he would return. I must be brave and not weak! I must be mature! And not such a baby like I was when he left!' _She told herself. _She lied to herself. _

"Okay, so Venice…" She said pulling out the old looking map. It took her a while to figure out where she was already. But this Venice place didn't seem too far away. In fact, it seemed fairly close.

"After a day or two of traveling, I should be okay." She said slowly heading the way of her journey. It may be long, but she was sure she would be safe in this Venice place. Anywhere in the entire galaxy sounded better then where she was. Anywhere but where these crazed men were.

She was all of excited and scared. What if her love returned and he couldn't find her? Maybe he would never check there… But then again…

'_He'll know where to find me.' _Thought Italia with a smile. She let out a small breath of air. It was going to be a long night...

. . .

_The boy awoke once again. It was her. Who was this girl? Why was he dreaming about her? Where was he anyways? What happened? All he could make out was he was warm, Very warm._

"_Look! I think he's stirring!" Said one voice. _

"_Oh yes! Wow! He's very beautiful, isn't he?"_

"_Shh! Let him sleep longer!" _

"_Fine, fine."_

_After that, the voices died down. The boy wanted to say thanks, but still, his lips would not move, no matter how hard he tried too. After trying many times, he gave up and went back to his slumber._

_. . . _

"Morning Sir!" Said a cheery voice. A man looked up from his newspaper to see the young girl in front of him.

"Hello…?" He asked uncertain. She held her bag to her side with a pleasant smile.

"I was wondering, sir, if you could maybe give me a ride across to the place over there? I have some coins if you like."

The man glanced at the city across the way, at her, then his watch. He sighed as he stood up.

"Yeah fine, but it's going to coast you five euros." She gladly handed him the coins from her pocket. He gave her a gesture that said get on his boat. She happily stepped on to the run down motor boat. She took a seat on the leather chairs in the back.

"How long is it going to be till we are there?" She asked. He looked back at her, still a bit tired. It was only seven in the morning after all.

"It shouldn't take too long… Maybe 45 at the most?" He said starting up his engine. She nodded as she leaned back on the chair.

Her long hair was pinned up in a pony tail, and she had changed her normal green maid dress to a simple purple dress.

"So where you coming from? You look tired." He asked as they flew off into the water.

"I'm originally from Italy sir. But my home I was living in was Austria." She said with a sad smile.

"Austria? Really now? I heard they just got attracted! Is that why you're here? Did you have to fled from the lands?" He asked more in the conversation.

"You know about it? What happened? Please tell me!" She cried up standing up. She made the boat tilt a bit, making the boat drive let a small yell.

"Sit your butt down lady! One question at a time! Now answer me first." He said sitting her down again.

"Yes it is. I'm moving to Venice. They're after me I guess." She said looking out the dark blue waters.

"Wow. I'm very sorry to here that. You wanted to know about Austria right? Well the attracters are still unknown. Who they were after all escape apparently. But their house was burn down and everything in it." Said the driver turning his wheel.

"Oh no. My room!" Cried Italia putting her hands to her face.

"Your room…?" Asked the driver confused. She sighed. But she was happy Austria and Romano made it out safely. She hoped anyways.

"They had to. I know they did. All the ones I love must be safe! Everyone!"

_The more she lied and convinced herself, the more at ease she was. _

After chatting with the older man, they were finally there.

"Well thank you sir, I hope we can chat again some time" She said bowing politely to the older man.

"Any day ma'am. If you need a ride, hit me up." He said with a wave, heading back into his boat.

Italia let out a small wave once again before turning around. She had to cover her mouth at the beauty of the city. People on the streets were every where, dancing, laughing, or maybe just walking. Building and towers stood all over her. She was amazed at the how gorgeous this city was.

Everything was colorful, with so much detail. The way the city smelled, it smelled like good food to her. The chatter of the happy people, and the singing of the musicians that played on the streets. She felt—Warm. At home. She fit in.

Her moment of happiness soon died down.

Moving on to the next problem.

"Where do I go from her." She muttered to herself. It was a good question. Her brother sent her out here, but what was she to do past it?

She sighed as she picked her bag up again and started to walk. Every where she looked, color was there. She loved the features the city had. She paid attention to every small detail there was.

She didn't have enough money to feed herself and have shelter. She bit her lip.

What now?

As she moved along the city, the skies got darker. What were the odds?

It started to rain.

She covered herself with her bag over her head. All around the city, people had brought their umbrellas over their heads. She looked like a fool.

She wanted to start crying again, but she held back. She looked around. There had to be some place she could go, right?

As she walked, she saw man holding a box of what seemed to be fabric. As he tried to enter what looked his shop, he slipped on the water, falling on his back. Italia dashed up to the man, pushing the boxes out of the way.

"Are you okay Sir?" She asked, The man shook his head signaling yes, but Italia didn't believe him. Italia helped him up by grabbing his arm. The man stood up and brushed his hands on his pants.

"Thanks." Mumbled the man. Italia shook her head. He looked her up head to toe. He saw how drenched she was.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?"

"If that is okay…" She replied pushing wet hair from her face. Was this it? Maybe the man would help her.

Italia and the man entered the shop. It was filled with gowns and dresses of sorts. Italia realized she was in as a fancy dress shop.

"Thanks again. That was embarrassing." The man said setting the boxes on a table. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was very short and did not look Italian in the slightest.

"Your welcome Sir! Are you okay though? For real?" Italia asked the man.

"Oh, yes. I just slipped. I was holding some new fabric. I guess the rain got the best of me." He said with a weak laugh. She gave a smile in return.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kiku by the way." Said the man holding out his hand.

Italia extended hers as well.

"I'm Italia. Nice to meet you too! I'm glad your okay!" Italia said smiling.

"Italia? Like Italy.…?"

"Yes. I'd love to explain to you why I'm called that, but I'm feeling awfully tired and I doubt you'd believe me if I told you." Said Italy with a small smile. Kiku nodded a bit confused, but soon also smiled.

"So are you from here?"

"No. I was living in—" Italia paused for a moment. She remembered earlier. She didn't feel like answers a bunch of questions from before.

"Rome. Yes. Rome. I was sent here by my sister, who was quite poor and couldn't afford me. I must go find a place to stay and eat. So I guess I should be on my way… Have a good night Sir." She stood up, and began to open the door of the falling rain.

"Your more then welcome to stay here for the night if you like. In return for helping me." Said Kiku calmly. Italia's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked smiling, Kiku nodded.

"Follow me." He said walking up the stairs behind the counter. Italia followed her to see a large living room.

"Wow! Is this your home?" Italia asked looking around.

"Yes. I own this whole building." He said proudly. Italia was almost jealous. She wish she could own her own store and house.

"Lucky!" She said smiling. Kiku walked around the corner to a room.

"You can sleep here if you like." He said gesturing to the bed. Italia couldn't help but to hug the man out of excitement. The man took a step back surprised.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Said Italia happily.

"No worries. Its for helping me, okay?" Kiku said turning away.

"Sure!" Said Italia placing her bag down on the ground.

"I'm going to get changed. If you like, I can cook dinner!" Said Italia to Kiku.

"Oh really? You don't have too."

"No really! I love to cook! I've done it my whole life!" She said a grin.

Kiku nodded.

"Okay then. I'm just going to be down stairs unpacking that fabric."

"Okay!"

Once Kiku was gone, Italia slipped out of her clothes and put on her typical green uniform. She let her hair down again and put her bonnet on.

"Cute!" She said standing in front of a mirror. She then walked out of the room into Kiku's home. She looked around for a minute until she found the kitchen.

"Let's see…" She said opening the fridge. She didn't find much except fish and rice.

"Maybe…" She opened the cabinet to find a small amount of pasta.

"Yay!" She said happily, putting a pot on the stove.

In no time, Italia was cooking up lots of wonderful smelling food. It was impressive the amount of food she made in the mater of under an hour. When Kiku returned from downstairs, he looked surprised.

"Wow!" He said surprised. Italia smiled as she put the plates on the table. Kiku sat down in a chair as he watched Italia.

"I hope it tastes okay." Said Italia also sitting. Kiku raised his spoon in his mouth with the pasta. After placing it in his mouth, he looked pleasantly surprised.

"Wow! This is very good!" He said surprised. Italia smiled.

"I also baked some treats for when we are done." She said warmly, also placing food in her mouth.

The two chatted for what seemed hours. Kiku explained that he was not from Italy, but Japan. He also has a business there too. Kiku was a gown and clothing maker, and made great money.

So then Italia explained her story. She was taken by Austria when a child and has lived there sense. She used to cook for him every night. She also told Kiku how she didn't have a home.

"Really? Well then I have an offer then." Said Kiku seriously. Italia perked her head up to listen.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"As I've told you, I travel to my home quite often. I have a free space down stairs by my store. You could open a shop, and could live in the room above it. But when I'm gone, you could watch over my shop as repaying me." Said Kiku.

Italia nearly burst into tears hearing that. She could have… a real home? And a shop?

"Do you really mean it Mr. Kiku?" Said Italia faintly looking at the man in the eyes.

"Yes. I do. I've been pretty lonely anyways." Kiku said with a sad smile. Italia once again hugged the man.

"Eh. And call me just Kiku, no mister." The man said feeling a bit uncomfortable. But Italia was so happy she didn't care.

"So! Can you show me the roo—"

"Italia-San! Your sweets! They're amazing!" Yelled Kiku cutting Italia off. Italia blinked a few times before responding.

"Really?" She asked. Kiku nodded his head.

"These are better then the ones we make at home! Best I've ever had!" Said Kiku stuffing more rolls in his mouth. Italia bit her lip.

"Do you think so?" She asked, never really realizing how good her own cooking was.

"Yes! The very best! I could eat these all day!"

"I can make more if you like sir…"

"You should! Wait! Italia. Do you have any idea of what you can do with your open room?" Asked Kiku, Italia went blank for a moment.

What was she going to do? She couldn't do much besides clean and… cook.

Cooking!

"Well…"

"Open a bakery! You could make such good money with sweets like these! Everybody would buy these!" Said Kiku trying the cakes now.

"But… Isn't there allot of bakeries are here already?" Asked Italia uncertain.

"Well, there's a few. But non of them could top this! I'm telling you, try it out." Said Kiku as he whipped his face. Italia nodded, a bit more confident.

"Okay." She said confidently. She stood up and brushed off her apron.

"Can I see the room where I can live?" Asked Italia with an excited tone. Kiku nodded and stood up and went down the stairs.

"Look." Said Kiku cutting across the room. Behind the counter was a door. He opened the door to revile a dusty looking room.

"It even has a stove in the back." Said Kiku showing Italia the room. It was pretty large, but empty. It too had stairs like Kiku's, except they winded up in a spiral. It had an display window which was currently covered with a curtain. A desk and a counter also accompanied the room. Another door led to the back with an oven and a sink.

"It's amazing! Can I really have it?" Italia asked taking in her surrounding.

"Yes. I have nothing to do with it, and no one seems to want to buy it. It's really all yours." He said placing the key in her hands. She nearly screamed when the coldness touched her hands out of happiness.

How could this day get any better?

She followed Japan as he walked up the spiral stairs. Upstairs was one large room with a bathroom and a kitchen built in. A old looking bed and another desk also filled the room. Some empty and partly full boxes were scattered about.

Italia went to the window and push the shades out of the frames to revile the pouring rain.

"I do hope it stops soon. I don't want it to flood." Said Kuku with a sigh. Italia didn't mind. She felt too happy.

"Thank you again so much Kuku. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I told you, just watch over the place while I'm gone. Make sure no one breaks in or steals anything. And… I want access to your treats when ever I want." Mumbled Kuku near the end. Italia giggled at the thought.

"Of course! But that will never show enough of how much this means to me." Said Italia with a sad smile.

"No worries. Well I'll just run over and grab your bag. I'll be right back." Said Kuku leaving the room before Italia had time to say she could do it herself.

She took a seat on the dusty bed, feeling tiered. It had been three whole days sense she had slept on a real bed.

She was starting to drift off slowly but surely. She had to mentally slap her self to keep her eyes open.

As she waited for Kuku to return with her stuff, she heard a crack on her floor.

"Kuku?" She asked. There was no reply.

Italia felt her heart pound out of fright. Who could possibly be in her new home already? Had someone already been secretly living here? Or worse? What if those bad people who were after Austria were here? What if they were here to kill her? And what if they killed her new friend too? That would be absolutely terrible.

"Hello?" She asked again quickly. She started to shake. Her head was racing.

Slowly, something came in to sight. She let out a small gasp as she saw the sight.

A small boy with a blue hat came in. He seemed almost faded looking as he walked in. His blue eyes looked up at the girl as he glanced at her beautiful face.

"Italy." He said slowly. She wanted to run up and hug the little boy.

The boy she missed. The boy she kissed. The boy she loved. But why was he still so small?

"Holy Roman Empire!" She whispered covering her hands over her mouth.

"It's been so longed. You've changed so much." He said with a sad smile. Italia sat down on her knees to see the boy face to face.

"Why do you look so faint?" She asked looking at worn body.

"I'm not really the real Holy Roman Empire. But only an memory."

"A memory?" She asked placing her hands on her lap.

"A preserved memory, or thought. I was left here while my real body kept growing. His most likely looks like you at the time." He said looking the girl up and down.

"How is that possible?" She asked confused.

"I don't know. But I left here. I heard you were in this city, so I came to visit. I can't be here much longer. This memory is going to be forgotten soon." He said with a sad longing in his eyes.

"Where is the real Holy Roman Empire?" She asked.

"I don't know. But something is wrong. I came here to tell you to go find him."

"Go find him? But he could be any where!"

"No, he should be close. That is if he's still alive." He said quietly. Italia felt her heart rage at that.

"How dare you say such horrible things!" She said nearly yelling. He turned away.

"How do you think I feel?" He asked. She paused for a moment to think.

"Fine. But don't say things like such. I won't listen if you do. So he should be around here?" She asked. The small Holy Roman Empire shook his head.

"Yes. I have a strong feeling. But I was created to tell you this message. He doesn't want help through. He wants to say he's strong, but he's getting cut deep and hurt on the inside."

"I promise you, I will find him. If it takes a year or my life." She said standing up. The rain outside was starting to clear a bit and a small amount of the evening sun shone through. You could see the dust in the air clearly now.

The memory and Italia eyes were locked. This is how she last saw him. Her last memory of him was this. She wanted to reach out and pick him, but was afraid he would fall through her fingers.

"Thank You. I have to go now." He said slowly. She looked down for a moment before looked back up.

She pushed his hat back and kissed his forehead. If he felt the same right now, she knew he would like it.

"Farewell." She said fixing his small hat again. He walked back down the stairs and tilted his hat. He was almost like a ghost, except more solid, more lively.

When she lived with Hungary, she was always taught something when she was just young.

…

"_Sometimes we don't want to say goodbye." Said Hungary petting the girls hair as Italia's head laid on her knees._

"_But I don't want him to go." She said crying softly. Hungary only smiled sadly._

"_Embrace the final farewell." She said sitting Italia on her lap._

"_Embrace?" Asked Italia. Hungary nodded._

"_Yes. Take it with you. Farewell is never the end, but the new start." _

…

"Italia?" Said a familiar voice. Italia perked up hearing the sound of Kiku's voice.

"Sorry that took so long! I got side tracked by your treats again." Said Kiku with a small laugh. Italia put on a fake smile and took her bag.

"Thanks again! Well I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning, right?" She said with a cheery voice, although she didn't really mean it.

"Yes. I will be in my shop. Just come in through the side door when you are ready."

"Okay! Goodnight." She said waving. Kiku bowed his head before exiting.

Once he was gone, Italia buried her face in her pillow. She was so confused. She has never wanted to see Holy Roman Empire so much then right now. All she wanted was to have him hold her in his arms.

She then felt a sudden wave of regret. She should have told the small Holy Roman Empire how she felt. She then remembered he was only a memory, and wouldn't do much. He was going to fade soon anyways. She started to cry again. She was done acting strong. She needed her time to act weak too.

Once her crying had stood, she slipped on her thin night gown and tucked herself into her bed. She closed her sleepy eyelids and fell asleep silently.

. . .

_The boy tried to out reach his hand. Why was he seeing these things? Why was here?_

"_Hello?" Asked a voice. He knew that voice. The one of his own brother._

_The boy tried to turn over to say hello back, but his body refused to work. _

"_Must be sleeping still." Said the voice before leaving the room. He resume his strange dream of the girl._

_. . . _

"Good Morning!" Said a cheery voice as the front door open. The front door led to a brand new bakery which had just recently opened.

"Hello there Miss. I've been hearing the most wonderful things about this place!" Said the man looking the shop owner in the eyes.

"I hope so!" Said the girl leaving against the counter.

"Yes! There is quite a bit a gossip going around that the Kingdom is going to ask you to bake their desserts for the grand ball, but who knows." Said the man glancing into the case of sweets.

"Well, it is gossip. I seriously doubt it. I've only been around for two months." Said the girl sighing.

"Oh, may I take one of those chocolate tarts please?" Asked the man pointing at the chocolate cake through the glass.

"Of course sir! Is that all?" She asked, scurrying to find a bag to wrap the treat in.

"Yes, for now." He said placing a coupe of gold coins on the counter. The girl happily swept the coins from the counter to her hand. The smooth coldness hit her warm palm.

"What was your name again girl?" The man asked taking the clothe bag from her.

"Italia." She said with a slight smile.

"Interesting name. Well good day." The man said leaving the shop. Italia let out a bored sigh as she sat behind her desk. She had more then enough sweets already baked. She wondering about what that man had said… The kingdom?

Now that she thought about it, there was a kingdom wasn't there? She wondered how that even got started, that strange rumor…

She glanced at the painting she had done of her and Holy Roman Empire. She had done it when she much younger, yet it looked as if a professional could do it.

She thought about what the memory of Holy Roman Empire had said. He's out there. She just had to find him. All those years of what she thought was lying to herself paid off it seemed.

After a minute of staring off into the painting, the front door open. An busty tall women came in. She did not look like she was from Italy, with her short silver hair and white skin.

"Hello there." Said Italia kindly. The woman smiled back.

"I've been hearing many wonderful things about this shop. I can see why."

"Thank you ma'am!" Said Italia bowing. The woman looked through the glass as she traced her finger to what she wanted.

"Just one, Ma'am?" Asked Italia. The woman nodded before pulling out some coins. The moment the laid the coins down, the women's eyes grew wide.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" Asked Italia shocked.

"That boy!" Whispered the lady pointing towards Italia's painting.

"That boy? Do you know him!" Asked Italia seriously. The lady looked at Italia closely.

"I see it now. You're the girl he talks about. The girl with the maid outfit and the brush broom!" The woman said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Italia, almost shouting at the woman.

The woman was silent for a moment. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Was the only thing she muttered out.

_Sorry? Does that mean-!_

"_No! He can't be! No!"_ Screamed Italia, loosing her self. Her emotions over filled to her eyes as she gallons of water burst from her eyes.

"A report was sent back almost three years ago that he was killed in a battle." Muffled the lady.

Italia covered her face and became to sob in front of lady. It was pinning her heart deeper and deeper.

Holy Roman Empire, the first friend she had. The first love she had. The first kiss she had. The first sorrow she had. Now the first misery. The first time she wished to be dead.

"_Myla, Myla…"_ Said the women clearly not speaking Italian. She came behind the counter placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Italia made no notice and kept sob into her hands. She was choking on her tears as she did so.

"I have never seen a boy so in love before. He really did love you. He once lived with me for a great time, and all he talked about was you. He wouldn't want you to live your life in regret like he did." Said the lady rubbing her back.

"But… I…_sob_… He promised…_sob_…He would come back!" She said throwing her head on the desk.

"Darling, you will one day meet again. I have a feeling. But for now, I'll go make you some tea. Your kitchen is in the back, right?"

"No…_sob_… Don't worry. But thank you." Italia whipped her face of the tears which now stained her face.

"No sweetie, it's fine. I'll be right back." Said the woman heading behind the door to Italia's messy kitchen.

Italia sat behind the counter with her face tucked in her legs. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to breath at this point.

She didn't think. She did think. But only about one thing. One person.

She must have sat there for hours. Once the woman had brought back the tea, she left her. She said she would be over tomorrow to check on her though.

Italia didn't move from the spot for three days. Her cold tea remained untouched. She didn't eat. Or drink. She didn't move.

Every day the tall woman would come and check on her, but she didn't talk. Kiku was out of town, so he was unaware of what was happening.

The woman was kind enough to hang the closed sign on her door, so no one would come in and steal her items.

_Finally, a week past._

Italia was now at least drinking. Not eating, but drinking. Which required movement.

She reopened her shop, but wasn't friendly. Her food was not nearly as good as it was before. But people still liked it and came in often. She didn't smile, or laugh, or in fact, make any kind of emotion. Some people would ask her what was wrong, but she didn't reply.

_Then a month._

Italia was starting to return more to normal, but was still very depressed. When Kiku returned, the woman who's name was Yekaterina, (but went by Yeka for short) told Kiku what had been going on.

...

"I see…" Said Kiku swallowing his tea as the two sat in his living room.

"Yes. There's something very special about the girl. She's not normal."

"I also gathered that. She's…Different."

"Very. As was her lover."

"Interesting…"

As the chat ended, Yeka walked down the stairs and into Italia's shop.

"Hello Italia."

"Hello." Said Italia whipping off her window of treats.

"You've been so strong. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you Ma'am"

"So I want to give you _this_…" And by "this" she meant a golden ticket, with silver lining.

"What is it?" Italia asked.

"A ticket, to the ball tonight at the kingdom. It's very exclusive, and I managed to get my hand on one ticket. For you." Said Yeka with a bright smile.

"Oh my! For me? Why I coul—"

"I got it just for you. To cheer you up! It's a masked dance too! It will be fun!" Yeka said clapping her hands together.

"Are you sure?" Italia asked unsure.

"Oh, I'm too old to go anyways. I'm sure."

"Thank you Yeka, this really does make me feel better." Said Italia with a smile. She hugged Yeka then had a thought of realization.

"Miss Yeka! I have a problem! I don't have a mask or a dress! I'm a mess!" Said Italia putting a hand to her cheek.

"Kiku has already agreed to give you a 'makeover' on his expensive." She said pushing Italia through the door to Kiku, who was already waiting.

"You already knew?" Asked Italia curious.

"Of course! And I think I have the perfect dress for you too." He said pulling out a dress. It was long and 'puffy' like how Italia liked it. White trimmings, and sleeveless, which wasn't very common in Italy.

"Well don't just stand there- Try it on!" Shouted Yeka excitedly. Italia sighed before removing her clothes in the dressing room. She was left standing in her undergarments.

Kiku came around and slipped the dress around her. It had a nice bow in the back too.

"I like it." Said Yeka.

"Me too." Agreed Kiku. Italia just nodded.

"Okay, good. Now on to your hair." Said Kiku who sat her down on a chair. He brushed out her 'frizz' and tangles she had.

"Why do you have this strange little curl?" He asked flicking it.

"Don't do that!" Blushed Italia. Kiku just shrugged and smoothed out her hair so it went down to the end of her back.

"Good! She looks like a princess!" Said Natalie peering over her chair.

"Now for a mask, I don't have many, but this black one will do the trick." Said Kiku handing her the mask. It was black with silver trimming, and musical notes. A white feather stuck off the end.

"Beautiful." Said Italia tracing her fingers over the smooth suffice. Yeka picked up her hair and tied the ribbon behind her neck. Once Italia turned for Kiku and Yeka, they were pleasantly surprised.

"You look beautiful." Said Kiku stunned.

"More then beautiful." Nodded Yeka. Italia turned away. Although she could easily pass as the most beautiful girl in Italy, she still had sadness permanently printed on her.

"Well, you better be off." Said Yeka pushing Italia out the door. Italia let out a small squeak and nearly fell. Kiku and Yeka waved at the door.

"Have fun!" Smiled Kiku waving calmly.

"Yes! Lots of fun!" Said the woman joining the waving. Italia turned back and gave them the best real smile she could.

"Thank you." She said giving a small wave, walking off. Kiku and Yeka looked at each other and nodded.

Italia walked off by herself in the moonlight. You could see the reflection of her still figure in the water. She in took the smell of fresh bread, pausing for a moment to enjoy the surroundings.

As she was unhappy, she tried for tonight, just to feel a little joy. A little happiness.

She kept to walk, her mask in her left hand. The kingdom was not too far. She had the ticket in her other right hand.

She hummed a slow song she had once heard the travels sing. She didn't understand the it, but the tune was unforgettable.

Finally, the large castle was in the front of her. Lots of other girls like her, wore fancy dresses and masks. She turned to tie hers on to join the other.

Walking up the long line of stairs, she joined the others. Looking around, she felt very lonely. Every girl had a boy to attend at their side. Even some boys had other boys at their side. It wasn't fair.

This was meant to cheer her up, not depress her. She bit her lip. Yeka had gone through allot of trouble to get this to work out. She wasn't going to hurt her feelings by not going. Not to mention how Kiku had dressed her up.

She realized what great friends she did have. They had gone out of their way to help her, who's breath was starting to fade. She clenched her fists together. She was going to do this. And no one or nothing was going to stop her.

She was the all mighty Italia! She had lived through the great attack at Austria's house, and even worse! She had been raised as a strong woman, not a weak girl.

She was Italy, and no one was going to get in her way.

She proudly walked to the top of the black marble stairs, ticket in hand. A lean man was standing with a mask of his own. He looked at Italia, looked at the ticket, and rip the top, handing it back to her. She just placed it back in his fingers and walked in.

The room was the most beautiful thing Italia had ever seen, well maybe beside her dress.

The room was a pale white, with marble flooring. The walls had pearl decorations, and glittery tables. Pillars that held the place together had a certain glow and fancy feeling to the,. A large sparkly chandler hung from the center, lighting up the room. The large windows could be looked out to see rolling grassy green hills and the water, with the moon pounding down on it. It was like a page out of a children's story book.

Italia wished she had some way to capture the image that laid ahead of her. She sighed as she wished Yeka and Kiku could see. She wish they were there with her.

But she also was happy to be alone. She needed some time to meet new people, on her own.

As she walked down the stairs, it seemed like allot of boy's eyes were on her. She even saw one man's lady hit him for looking at her, making Italia turn and blush. It was a long time sense she's felt that way. She followed to the end of the stairs until she reached the bottom. She made her way past the storms of people.

Along the way, she bumped into someone. They were faced the other direction, but that really made her angry.

"Excuse me!" She said stubbornly. The turned around. They wore a white mask that was similar to hers, except it had feathers.

"Sorry Miss." Said the boy bowing a bit. Italia was a bit taken back at that. She didn't expect him to be so formal.

"Oh, yeah. No worries." She said walking off. The boy's eyes were locked on her.

She kept moving on as if she didn't feel his eyes on her. She made her way to the treat table.

"Wow!" She said her eyes lighting up. Though it was hard to tell though under her black mask.

She took a white glass plate and placed the old fashioned sweets on her plate. She carefully picked them up using her finger tips, some sugar dripping off.

"Mhm…" She said placing one in her mouth. It was actually pretty good. She figured it was pretty nice considering after eating you own baked sweets for a while, the taste gets dull. She was in the mood for something different anyways.

She looked down at the wine on the table. She drank every now and then, but she had the ever going fear of getting drunk or even sick. But a glass wouldn't kill her, right?

As she placed the golden palter to her mouth, she could taste the sweet yet bitter liquid

_So enjoyable…!_

She had finished the small cup with in seconds. She placed the cup back down and picked another.

In the midst of her sip, she felt a light feathery tap. She turned around, taking the cup from her lips.

"Excuse me, Miss. But I think this is yours." Said the stranger. It was the same boy that she had ran into before. She felt her left ear, to feel that her diamond earring was missing. It was resting in the boy's hand. She lightly picked up the earring in her hand.

"Thank you! I would have never noticed it." She said bowing. The boy smiled.

"Your welcome miss." He said gracefully. He picked up her small delicate hand in his and kissed it.

Her heart raced a bit at this. It had been a while sense it had done that. He looked up in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." He said placing her hand down. She bowed again politely.

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile of her own. And for the first time, it wasn't fake.

"Are you from here?" He asked, picking up a golden cup of his own. She turned around for a moment.

"No. I'm from Italy originally. But this wasn't my home until about a year ago." She said with a weak smile.

"Oh, really? What do you for a living?" He asked leaning next to her.

"I'm a baker. I cook sweets." She said pushing some of her brown hair out of her face. The boy looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really? I would love to come try some one day." He said with a grin. She nodded.

"It's called—" She paused as the music started to play slowly and loud. She was about to go on except…

"Would you?" Asked the boy looking at her. Her heart nearly stopped—did he mean…?

"Me?"

"Dance with me." He said picking up her hand again, twirling her to the dance floor.

"Eh…?" She said holding his hand firmly. Her heart was beating so fast, with his hand in hers. She barely even know this boy…

When the finally got near the center, he put his hands around her waist. She tried to get past his mask. She wanted to see his face, but it was too hard. He also wore a black hat, casting a small shadow on his face across his pearly mask.

She could make out one thing though…Blue eyes.

The soft yet loud music played slowly. The music seemed to stretch throughout the entire room. Lovely colors of all sorts swayed from side to side and twirled about. It was a beautiful sight.

His other hand was closed in with hers. Their eyes never leaving as the music started to get slower and slower. Nothing was spoken. Nothing was said. There was nothing to be talked about.

There was something there they both couldn't describe. It wasn't to be chatted it about. Was it…. Happiness?

The girl nor the boy didn't know. But they kept dancing.

Twirling, spinning, sliding. They did it all.

Italia was starting to feel warm inside. For the last months, she had felt empty, sad, alone. But as the music kept playing, she felt more alive. The sweet music was lifting her spiriting—reawaking her to another dream.

But of course, nothing last forever, now does it?

The music soon ended, and everyone cleared from the middle of the great floor.

"Would, you… Mind, maybe, going on a stroll with me?" Asked the boy quickly. She couldn't help but to giggle at how shy the boy was now.

"Of course I would." She said locking her elbows with his.

They soon reached the outside. It was still very warm out, making the feeling more pleasant.

"What a lovely night!" Shouted Italia happily. She let out a big smile as she smelled the fresh air.

"Thank you." Said the boy.

"For… what?"

"Coming with me on this walk." He said with a smile. She laughed.

"Of course! Thank you. Thank you for giving me hope that I can still live a happy life." She said grabbing his hand. She needed this. More then ever.

"Eh?" He said surprised. They soon walked to where the olive trees where planted.

"I still don't know your n—" He then suddenly turned towards her.

"You… You remind me of a girl I used to know." Her eyes winded. She didn't know what to say.

"Let's… Take our masks off. I can't see your face." She said starting to unwrap her mask. She took off her beautiful mask first. Her fair dropped to pas her shoulders now. Her ambers eyes were full of joy.

He then dropped his glass mask. It shatter on the ground. Into millions and millions of pieces. The shock on his face undesirable.

"Ital?" He yelled suddenly. Her eyes grew in size. Only one boy. One person. One human being in this entire world called her that.

She collapsed onto her knees and started to sob. He grasped down and held her in his arms.

"Your dead! Your not here!" She said putting her hands in her eyes. Everything she went through tonight, was… was… a dream?

"Italia! Pull yourself together! I'm not dead!" He said spooning her up into his arms. He held her bridal style.

"No! Yeta told me you were dead!" She cried even harder. He sighed. There was only one way to shut her up.

He kissed her.

Her tears stopped as she felt her mouth melt into his. She shut her eyes and pulled away.

"Your not dead." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"As not are you. I was told you died when Austria's house was set to fire." He said holding her face close to his. She smiled.

"I've missed you so much." She said burying herself into his shoulder.

"Your all I've ever thought about, Italia. Your beautiful." He said setting her down.

A light breeze blow through, just like the day that he left. Her puffy ball gown blew by their hands held together and their eyes locked. The sounds of the olive trees blew with the green grass. The rolling hills and the moonlight completed the moment.

"Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

. . . .

"Germany! You're moving!"

Finally. My eyes. They opened. Why were they filled with tears though?

"West! Your finally awake!" Cried the voice. I shook my head. I finally had full control of my body. I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Where … am I?" I asked. My voice. It was different. That I could last remember. I can't remember much.

"You don't remember, do you?" He ask petting my head.

"Ow!" I cried out.

"Sorry!"

"Please, explain." I asked sitting up all the way.

"You've been in a coma for nearly a year. You fell in battle. Do you remember me?" Asked the voice.

How could I forget this dofus?

"Yes, Prussia, I remember you. That's about it though." I said rubbing my sore head. What were those visions that I had been having? I could barely remember now.

"Once you get better, the boss has a job for you."

"The boss?"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?"

"Go hunt down a man."

"What's his name?"

"His name? _**Italy.**_"

….

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading the whole thing! On word doc, it was up to 31 pages long! Geesh! That's not even double spaced! So yeah! Wow! i wrote this story during the summer and now have finally finsihed it with editing and stuff. I really only wanted to write it all in Europe, but I did the ending here in Alaska (Not so cool... wah.) Okay. So incase you didn't know, this is what Holy Roman Empire WANTED TO HAPPEN when he was older. So it was just a dream. Yeah. Awesome. Yeka was obviously Ukraine and Kiku was Japan. Hope you guys really enjoyed it :) Thanks! Review if you can! xoxox ARPK (aka Ceara) :3<p> 


End file.
